You can never get me back
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: She remembered what he wore, how his hair was, what he smelled like, and every single word that he had said to her.
1. Chapter 1

-You can never get me back-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, spells, or incatations relating to Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K Rowling and WB Corporation.  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
'It's all my fault' thought Hermione. 'If I hadn't been so...so stupid! I should've known something bad would come of this. I want everything to be better again, I want *him* back...'  
  
She was now on her bed, crying softly into her pillow. The more she thought of him, the harder her tears became. 'I really did love him' She thought as she tried to hold back her tears, but ended up crying a bit more.  
  
She remembered just how it happened, even thought she didn't want to. She remembered what he wore, how his hair was, what he smelled like, and every single word that he had said to her. She cried a little less as she remembered when she saw him smile, for the first time.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"It's over" Sad Draco casually.  
  
How could he just stad there, and give in. How could he let our relationship disintergrate. How could he say it so smoothly, like he hadn't cared at all. She wanted to scream.  
  
"What? How can you...why? What are you d-doing this to m-me?" Hermione asked while struggling, fighting against her tears, which threatened to fall.  
  
"It wont, no, it 'Can't' work. If my father was to find out, you would be dead. And I couldn't live with that. I won't have you as my problem. I can't handle it."  
  
"How can you say that? What about everything, everything that happened these past months. Have you forgotten so quickly? How could you do this? You are tearing me apart!" She said, letting her tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
He wiped them away with his thumb,"Don't cry, Hermione. It just... wasn't meant to be." He said as he turned for the door.  
  
He was standing in the doorway, back turned to her. "Goodbye...Hermione Granger."  
  
She just cried harder at this, she was now sitting on the floor, wiping her eyes furiously. She wondered if she would ever hear him say 'Hermione' or if she would ever say 'Draco' again.  
  
-End of flashback-  
  
She had now stopped crying, and she was using her finger to draw circles in her blanket. She was trying to take her mind of Dra- Malfoy. It felt weird, for her to be callign him 'Malfoy' again, and she didn't like it at all.  
  
-Sorry that is it a short Chapter. I was just figuring out how to start it off, hope you like it so far, and understood it. See ya around!- (Psst.. check out my other fics? =p) 


	2. Chapter 2

-You can never get me back-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, spells, or incatations relating to Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K Rowling and WB Corporation.  
  
A.N- Thank you to all of my reveiwers, I hope that the next chapter wont dissapoint you, but get you more interested with the fic! Thanks, you guys. C ya!  
  
Sorry for the shortness! Don't hit me!  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
He was sitting on his bed, staring down at his hands. He would never be able to feel her smooth hair, or touch her face again. But he knew that he had to do it, he was saving both of their lives. Though that was true, his heart was still screaming for him to run to her and apologize, try to make things right again. But he faught against it, not wanting to put her in danger.  
  
He was trembling a bit, he was uneasy. He was upset that he couldn't hear her whisper various things to him. He was trying to forget about her, everything about her. The way her hair bounced as she walked, and how her brows furrowed when she was angry or confused. He missed the little things about her, but never showed it. He had to let go.  
  
-  
  
It has ben at least a week scince the termination of their relationship, and neither of them had made conversation nor healed over time.  
  
She still wanted him, and he wanted to be her shoulder to lean on. But his mind was screaming to leave her be, and he wanted nothign more to do with her.  
  
Hermione was in the library, trying to work on her Care of Magical Creatures essay, but just couldn't concentrate. She looked around the half- vacant library, feeling like she was being watched. When she realized nothing otu of teh ordinary, she turned around to get nack on her essay, when before her was now a red headed girl.  
  
"Oh.Hello Ginny..." Hermione said while she continued taking notes on the precatuions of handling a dangerous creature.  
  
"Hey," Ginny started, with a look of concern appearing on her face,"Are you alright, Hermione?"  
  
'Creatures are dangerous, no matter what size...'  
  
"Hermione? Hellooo?" Ginny said while waving her arms around Hermione, to get her attention.  
  
'You need to be carefull, need to understand the way they are, study them befor actually being able to care for them...'  
  
"Hermione!" Shouted Ginny, getting several 'Shh's' all the while.  
  
This had caught Hermione's attention. "What do you want?" She asked more harsh then intended. "I'm sorry, Gin. I am just out of it lately." She whispered.  
  
Ginny gave her an understanding look, then walked out of the Library.  
  
Hermione went to return to her work, when all of a sudden all of the candels went out... - 


	3. Chapter 3

- You can never get me back-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and Characters, spells or incantations. All belongs to J.K Rowling, and WB.  
  
A.N- I got no reveiws for may last chapter. That is a bit sad. Ah well. Tis not like I will'nt go on! I will. I continue writing this. But one reveiw wouldn't hurt? Also, I know there isn't any Windoes in the Slytherin CR, just improvise, haha.  
  
Guess what? I just seen the Trailer for POA!!! Coolness. Though I do think Chris was a better director. But what do I know? After all it is just the trailer. But their uniforms changed, they aren't in the uniforms half the time, and Draco's hair!!! I won't spoil the trailer for those who haven't seen it, but you can sort of guess what it looks like.  
  
-I hope this chapter turns out to be longer. . .-  
  
- -Chapter 3- -  
  
Hermione heard screams and felt the room grow colder she pulled her robes around her, as she stood up. Only to be forced back down. She looked around. Saw, and felt, nothing. She then felt herself being pulled up, off the ground, by a pair of hands. Hermione grew unbearably cold, and fell to the floor. Shivering, and mumbling all the while down, till she collided with the floor. All became foggy.  
  
-  
  
Awoken by the sound of whispers, and giggles, she slowly opened her eyes. There was quite a few people surrounding her. From what it looked like, she was on a bed in the Infirmary.  
  
The noises were hushed by Madame Pompfrey, as she scurried to her bedside. "Miss Granger! Are you alright, dear?"  
  
Hermione tried to awnser, but just couldn't find the strength. She felt so weak. Madame Pompfrey didn't seem to figure this out, so she left her with a bar of Chocolate, and the crowd around her. Not even trying to make them leave her be. She shut her eyes, just wanting to sleep.  
  
"Hermione?" Came one voice  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Came another  
  
"Hah, look it's little Granger" Said the last. This comment caught her attention.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Long behold, there was a blond boy making his way to the front of the crowd. She smiled inwardly. 'He still cares. . .' she thought.  
  
"Granger, got a itty bitty boo boo?" He asked, smirking all the while.  
  
All her previous thoughts vanished.  
  
"Oh shove off, Malfoy" Said Ron.  
  
"How about No, Weasley? Why won't you just stop coming to Hogwarts, year after year? Not like you can afford the supplies." Malfoy said, never letting his smirk falter.  
  
He turned his attention to Hermione. She looked purely horrid. She was pale, and she looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. Surely it couldn't have been that long?  
  
-  
  
Later that night, when the crowd disapeared, Hermione lay awake. She wasn't tired, at all. All she wanted was to do was feel better. The Chocolate Bar helped a little. Peices of it remained in the rapper, on the table.  
  
She wasn't quite sure of the time, but she figured it was late. The moonlight was gleaming through the windows, and the candles were slowling putting themselves out.  
  
She was stronger, that was for sure. She could now stand up and walk around, if she had tried. She wasn't sure that she wanted to try. The thought of getting up, made her feel weaker.  
  
Madame Pompfrey walked into the room, with a candle. She walked towards all the patients beds, making sure they were alright. When she got to Hermiones bed, however, she noticedshe was still awake. There was now a bowl put to Hermione's lips, and Madame Pompfrey was muttering things under her breath.  
  
Hermione was getting tired, fast. Her eyelids got heavier, and she was now engulfed with sleep.  
  
-  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room, alone. He sent the others to their rooms, to leave him be.  
  
He was attempting to relax on one of the couches, but that didn't help any. He couldn't get his mind off of he. He remembered the way she looked in the Infirmary today. So helpless, and alone. When he looked into her eyes, he saw nothing. Her eyes were empty. So was she. She looked so apathetic.  
  
He sighed, and got up to head over to the fireplace. He put it out, and returned to the couch. It wasn't as dark as it might have seemed. Though the fire was put out, there was a few candles in the room. Even thought there was only a few, it lit up the room to a understandable lighting.  
  
It was louder then it might have looked. The littlest things made the loudest noise. Like the way the fire from the candles crackle, and Draco's breathing, and the tapping on the window. Tapping on the window?  
  
Draco got up, and walked over to the window, taking all the time in the world to open it, and retrive the letter from the beautifull Owl. He already knew of whom it was from, so he took extra long. He hadn't any treats for the Owl, so he sent it on it's way.  
  
Walking over to the table, he looked to see the sender. He was right.  
  
'From -Lucious Malfoy, Malfoy Manor- To -Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Common Room.-'  
  
He dropped the letter onto the desk, and walked to his Dormitory.  
  
-  
  
"I wonder what's up with Hermione." Said Harry.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I don't like it one bit. . ." Rang the voice of a worried Ron  
  
- 


	4. Chapter 4

- You can never get me back-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and Characters, spells or incantations. All belongs to J.K Rowling, and WB.  
  
A/N- So sorry for the overdue- update. But here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy.  
  
- -Chapter 4- -  
  
Hermione rolled over in the bed and gasped as she leaned on her arm. 'I must still be in pain from the fall', She thought as she started at the empty room.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came in and told her she was free to go. Hermione faltered a bit, then gathered her things and left. She was walking slowly down the hall to the Gryffindor Tower. She looked at the portraits as they followed her with their eyes, muttering inaudable things amongst themselves. She ignored them and continued on her way.  
  
She went to turn a corner and ran into someone. She yelped in pain as she hit the ground. Professor Snape was standing there, apparently being the one she ran into. Hermione moaned and rolled over to lift herself up. When she got up she saw that he was already storming down the hall. She muttered curses under her breathe and continued for the Tower.  
  
-  
  
Harry and Ron were in the Great Hall waiting for Hermione and Ginny to show up. They saved them their usual seats. Ron was already helping himself to another plate of food. Harry was just sipping on his goblet of Pumpkin juice trying to study for their Potions exam.  
  
Neville came stumbling over to them, talking so fast they couldn't understand him. "Neville shut up and start over" Ron said getting irritated.   
  
Neville nodded and began again "Ginny had and incident, I helped her to the Infirmary. She's asking for you guys, and Hermione."  
  
"What kind of incident?" Harry asked while putting his book in his bag and standing up. Ron was already standing, wondering the same thing.  
  
"She said that someone pushed her down the stairs. She feel down about two stories, and almost rolled off the edge when they were moving. She's sporting a broken arm, and scratches." He exclaimed. "Where's Hermione?" He asked looking around the table.  
  
"She never showed. We were waiting on her and Gin." said Ron then stormed off to the Infirmary, Harry and Neville close behind.  
  
-  
  
Hermione had gotten out of the shower, smelling like mixed flowers. She looked to her arm that bothered her before, and saw a nasty bruise. She moaned and then got changed into her robes. She was heading down to dinner, when she ran into Ron. 'God damnitt' she thought. It was her second time running into someone. She didn't fall this time, she just stumbled.  
  
"Hermione there you are!" Called Harry catching up with them. "Quick, we were just going to the infirmary."  
  
"Why?" She asked confused.  
  
"We'll explain on the way" Ron said as he pulled her along with them to the Infirmary.  
  
-  
  
Draco was in the Great hall. He watched the little scene. How the little weasel had fallen down the stairs. He laughed at her clumsyness. He hurriedly finished his food, and retreated back to the Common Room. He threw his messenger bag to the floor, and plopped onto the couch. Looking over the desk, he sighed. He went over to it, and picked the letter up. He walked back over to the couch. He examined the envelope once more and threw the letter into the fireplace, and watched it burn.  
  
- 


End file.
